Spyro The Dragon The cartoon series
by PooleyPeep Madness
Summary: WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT! I'M BACK! And I thought well there obviously not gonna make one so soon, so i thought i'd write my own Spyro cartoon! It's the second chapta now so read it! AND REVIEW AND FAV! OR I WILL CRY! :
1. Prologue

WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!! GUESS WHO'S BACK BACK BACK! BACK AGAIN!!! POOLEY'S BACK BACK BACK!! TELL A FRIEND!! Yes I'm back and after a year of being dormant, I finally decided to join the bandwagon once more and start writing more fanfics!!!

**Now after years of wanting there to be a Spyro cartoon, I thought well: 'POOLEY YOU ARE JUST SO AWESOME SO WHY DON'T YOU WRITE AND WROCK ONCE AGAIN?' Well I couldn't just say no could I?**

Sooo now Pooley'sPeeps presents to you…SPYRO THE DRAGON: CARTOON SERIES- SEASON 1.1

"Even in the darkest of times. There is always hope. And in the land of dragons and magical creatures, there will be a great conflict between the darkness and the light. Although there have been many a conflict between these two enemies, the light will always have the upper hand.

The darkness may have powerful and modern weaponry, or thousands, even millions of armies. But the light will always have unique weapons, of their own. Fortitude, Love, Kindness and Justice. These are powerful by themselves, but put them together and there is no natural force that can counter this energy. As long as there is good in your heart, you will always prevail!"

In the Dragon Realms, the Artisan's homeland was wet and muddy as there had been heavy rain all of that night. It was morning and the sun was could blind you, and there was a cold, moist breeze in the air. On a tall hill in the middle of the field, a young purple dragon was snoozing while a small dragonfly, also sleeping, was lying beside him.

Suddenly a fireball blasted through the sky and landed right next to the unsuspecting duo. Spyro shot up in the air with speed. Sparx then woke up and dull-eyed, looked up to see the sights of a purple boulder plummeting his way. But unfortunately the danger only hit him after Spyro had landed. Spyro had quickly got up and peeled the squashed body of his comrade off of the muddy lawns. Sparx dizzy-eyed then attempted to look at Spyro. "Hey fatty! You need to lose some weight, seriously! Lay off of the salt and fat and get on a diet!" Spyro chuckled. "Oh sorry, I thought somebody with big biceps like you have got, would be able to take my weight!" Sparx then gave Spyro a smirk. "Nah, I can take you any day! You just caught me off guard!" "Sure Sparx, just like I always do!" But then as they were talking, another fireball bombed towards them and struck Spyro. After the dull-grey mist had moved away, the young dragon laid silently. Sparx emerged from the dust. "OMG this isn't good, I'd better get the dragon elders!" So he shot off with speed.

In Avalar, as usual, the gem cutters were working and Hunter the Cheetah was fletching arrows with the wood he had collected that morning. In Avalar, the weather was extremely windy. But this was strange as it was summer time in Avalar. Hunter was sitting on his favourite tree stump, a metre wide, and was slicing thin shavings off of his masterly crafted ammo.

Suddenly a massive gust of wind raged, which took the master archer down. Hunter lay there, wide-eyed, shocked of the power of the gust. So he simply stood back up and continued with his handy work.

Then, Elora the faun was strolling past and saw Hunter working. Clutching onto her long coat, she approached him. "Hey, Hunter what you doing at this time in the morning?" Then Hunter, still looking down, replied: "Just stocking up for autumn and winter, that's all Elora" She smiled. "But why would you do it this early in the…" She was interrupted by a mild rumble. Hunter then looked up in surprise. "Hey, have you eaten this morning?" "That wasn't me Hu…" Another rumble occurred but louder, and there was slight movement on the ground. "Hunter you don't think that it could be an…EARTHQUAKE!!!!" The floor started to violently shake; this took both downwards towards the floor. Hunter shook his head, but then he saw what appeared to be a green spherical object plunging towards him. But the next second, the massive object had collided with him. He was out cold. Suddenly the shaking stopped and the wind also ceased. Elora got to her feet and saw Hunter in his condition: "HELP! Someone!! I NEED HELP!!!!"

Sheila the Kangaroo was laying on her warm and comfy bed. She loved her house. The perfect temperature, (not too hot but, not too cool either): The perfect colour, (a warm auburn brown with shades of dark woody brown): The perfect shape, (square rooms with a fireplace in each) and also the perfect setting…BOOM!! CRASH!!! "Obviously not!" She screamed. "What are those stupid goats up to now?" But as she pulled the curtains, all see saw was rain and lighting bolts striking everywhere. "Woah, Jeez Louise, mate! I feel sorry for any lost souls pondering out there!"

Then there was a continuous bashing on the door. Sheila tutted. "Hey, who could be calling this early?" She ran towards the door. She opened it, and a tall and wet purple hooded figure stepped into Sheila's porch. "Take another step mate and you're gonna be winded for the rest of your life!" The figure stopped. "What are you talking about, Sheila?" Sheila was confused, "Huh, who are you?" The person took down their wet hood. It was Bianca.

Sheila looked embarrassed. "Hey, don't scare me like that you!" They both chuckled. "And what did I tell you Sheila! Hunter fixing my roof was a bad idea!" Sheila smiled "Well, to be honest there was doubt after I saw him sawing your roof in half!" They again laughed. "Hey Sheila, sorry to be a pain in the ass but could I stay here until this dreadful storm passes?" "Sure thing hun! I'll get the sofa bed out!" "Thank you!"

After a few hours of conversing, the storm had later passed away and they had gone to look at the damage done to Bianca's house. The roof had almost completely come off and the debris of the building was scattered everywhere. "Down worry mate, we'll get it back in one piece!" But just as they where standing, a stranded dark cloud was lurking over them. The cloud was like a predator stalking its prey as it followed them. Suddenly when the time was right, it started to spark, and a sudden burst of electricity came and blasted Bianca in the back. She fell to the ground in pain, twitching. Sheila came running towards her. "Bianca, can you hear me?" No response. She started to shake her helplessly. "This isn't good, I need to find help!"

END OF THE FIRST PART!!!!!!!!!!!! SO KEEP UP TO DATE AND FAV MY WORK!!!!!!!! CYA FOR THE NEXT PART!!!!


	2. The Elements

HEY HEY IT'S CHAPTER 2 TIME!!!!! WOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH! PWNED!!! RAWRRRRRRRRR!!!!!!!!!!

**OK LET'S GET READY (OO HOO!) TO LES WROCK ET LES WRITE!**

**Spyro the Dragon Cartoon- Season 1.2!!!!!!**

"Are they ok?"

"They're not breathing!"

"They can't be dead, surely!"

"Shut up everybody they're moving!" Spyro, Hunter and Bianca were laying in some kind of medical ward, where Sparx, Sheila and Elora had been waiting most of the time.

Sparx then speed towards his awakening companion. "Spyro, buddy! Er, I didn't mean to call you fat, I mean, you gotta have something right!" Then Spyro's eyes shot open.

"Woah! What happened to your eyes!" Spyro's eyes were menacingly glowing a fiery red.

"Ahh, Hunter! Your eyes are green!!!" And so they were. Just as Spyro's, his eyes were glowing a leafy green.

"Crikey! Mate look at your peepers! Though, they match your complexion, to be on the bright side!" Bianca's eyes where also glowing, but a thunderous gold yellow colour.

Then, a small oldish looking mole stumbled into the room. "What's all this ruckus about I'm trying to … WAAAHHH! Their eyes! Why are they glowing?" Elora turned her head towards the confused bystander:

"I don't know professor! They had just woken up and they were like this!" The professor looked bewildered.

"Well this is most strange! Why are they here in the first place?" Sheila then replied:

"They had all suffered a natural accident, strangely at the same time, so it doesn't take a genius to recognise that this was just not some coincidence. Someone made this happen. And I don't know anybody we have fought before who had the power to control the weather in this way! This is dangerous, prof! So we'd better find out what has happened, or it would be us next"

"Sheila, wait a minute!" Elora noticed that the three injured had now closed their eyes and were now sleeping peacefully.

"Ok, we'd better go outside then so they can rest up" So they exited the room.

…………………………………………………………………………………………

In the Dragon nursery, there was peace and quiet, as the baby hatchlings had just hatched after days of waiting. The nursery was small and domed in shape, with flower patterns all on the walls. It was so peaceful and quiet. You could hear a pin drop. Then large dragons then walked in softly, trying not to awaken the sleeping angels.

"So, Titan" One had whispered to the other. "Why did you bring me in here?" Titan stopped.

"Red, my friend. We are blessed" Red smiled.

"Yes of course, friend. All new life is a blessing!"

"Yes, but: there has been a special child that has been born this year" Red stared at Titan with interest.

"Do you mean to say Titan that…but…it's…it's too early, surely!"

"Yes, Red it is quite baffling but indeed…a new purple dragon has been born!!!" Red gave an expression of shock.

"So where is this child?"

"Over here, friend" They strolled over to a small cradle, which was made from light pine wood, and inside it indeed, was a purple in this cradle. Red smiled with joy.

"Is there a name for the child yet?"

"Yes, Ace- it means 'the best'"

"Fascinating! But what of Spyro? Surely he is more important at this time and age?" Titan sighed.

"Yes, Spyro is of most importance, but the arrival of this baby now means even more responsibility of him, as he must influence, inspire and protect this young one."

"Titan that should not be Spyro's job! It must be our responsibility to protect and teach young master Ace"

"No Red, although we shall do all we can to protect Ace, and the other hatchlings too, but we are not much influence to him. Spyro is in fact a purple dragon, therefore having the experiences of one too. We cannot either inspire the child as much as Spyro could. We do not have the mind of a purple dragon. Spyro does, it is only him who can fulfil these roles, as if he was Ace's older brother. Do you understand Red, surely you must!"

Red then paused, then sighed. "Yes I do, Titan"

"Thank you Red. Now we must go to the medical wards, apparently Spyro is in a state of unconsciousness with two others. I have a feeling I know why"

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

In the medical ward, the three were still resting still accompanied by Sparx, Sheila and Elora. Sparx was buzzing around with anxiousness; Sheila was pacing around the room waiting for them to wake and Elora was slouching in her chair in the corner, half asleep. Then suddenly Spyro woke up and rolled onto his stomach.

Sparx caught his friend's movements. "Spyro!! You have normal eyes!!" Spyro was still half asleep.

"What, what do you mean 'normal' eyes?"

"Your eyes were all red and glowy! You looked weird!"

"Hey, do you think it may have been something to do with that fireball that collided with me?"

"Oh yeah, I forgot about that! Man you were smokin' after that!"

"Hey what are Bianca and Hunter doing here?" Elora got up from her chair.

"They were knocked out as well?"

"By fireballs?"

"No by…"

"A bolt of lightning!"

"And some green thing!" Hunter and Bianca had both awoken. Sheila skipped over to them.

"Crikey! How did you take that! Well you're okay! That's the main thing here!" And at that moment, Titan and red walked in through the door.

"Yes, it is!" Titan explained. Spyro stood up on his bed, but then flopped back on his knees, as he was still weak.

"What happened Titan?"

"You have just gained your elements that is what!" Everybody gave sounds of confusion. Bianca then sat up in her bed.

"What do you mean Titan?"

"I mean that you all have one of the four natural elements each to control. Spyro, you have the element of fire. Hunter, you have the element of earth. While you Bianca, have the element of electricity to master. You all have these elements, along with their furies." Hunter look bewildered.

"But how did we get them?"

"Well I thought it would be obvious, Hunter. The dragon spirits from above, have given them to you." Spyro gasped.

"Do you mean? …"

"Yes, Spyro. Ignitus gave you every bit of his powers. Although you had already carried the element of fire, Spyro. You did not fully master all of Ignitus's techniques you were too young then." Spyro nodded.

"Okay. I understand. So, Volteer must of given Bianca his electricity powers. And Terrador must of given Hunter his Earth powers! But who's got Cyril's ice powers?" Titan froze.

"Good question, it just looks like we'll have to find out!"

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

**AND SO YOU MUST!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!!!!!!! CYA IN CHAPTER 3!!!!!! PLEASE REVIEW AND FAVE!!!!! CHEERS!**


End file.
